


I make this look good

by Willowanderer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, spoilers for the end of Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Taako is missing something. Lup has flashbacks. Siblings are weird.





	I make this look good

It took Taako some time to realize that he was reaching for something that wasn’t there.

It was a disturbingly familiar feeling, frankly. His decade alone had made him almost used to it.

But he had his sister back, for brunch and late night chats about nothing and tanglebuddys and all the thousands of ways they shared a bond. So that wasn’t it.

It was apparently related though. He missed the _Umbrastaff_. It was stupid but he did. It had only been part of his look for a year, but it had incorporated so well. The KrEbStAr was swag as fuck, but it didn’t have the swagger of tapping the ferrule of the staff against the ground (or someone’s face) to make a point. Maybe he didn’t adventure like he used to but it never hurt to be prepared; and as a bonus, it would keep him dry and fabulous. The fact Leon had had information on it meant that it was possible to make one here. So if anyone could it would be him.

 

When Lup saw it, her blood ran cold for a half second. It couldn’t be. There wasn’t even anything to mend, when she emerged from the Umbrastaff she had obliterated it in a scream of freedom. She loved that thing; she’d been so proud of it, but it had been her prison for far to long.

But it was casually hanging from the crook of her brother’s elbow like nothing had happened. Oh it was charmed to match the color of his boots, but there was no mistaking what it was.

“Taako.” she said with brittle calm. “What is that?”

He glanced down then back up at her. “It grew on me.”

Lup stared at it for a long moment. She was in a body, she was safe, and there was no way it would trap her again.

“Is it ok?” he asked suddenly. “I mean I guess it was your thing; but I got used to it as a focus.”

Was it okay? Lup let out a deep breath and realized, yeah, it was. But there was just one thing…

“ _Now_ who looks like a clown?” she demanded, laughing. It wasn’t even forced, the entire thing was suddenly ridiculous.

“Ok, you see the thing is-” Taako twirled it up to rest on his shoulder. “I make this look _good_.”


End file.
